


Nope, Not Love Potion Number Nine

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Cora Hale, Comfort Sex, Drama, Kidnapped Stiles, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Humor, Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Stiles was kidnapped, that's nothing new, it happening while he's in college that's kind of refreshing, but that's not really the surprising  part it's the love potion.





	Nope, Not Love Potion Number Nine

**Author's Note:**

> So I have edited this several times but but I really need another person to look at it so I bust point I can guarantee you that there's grammar errors and missing words despite my best efforts

Nope, Not Love Potion Number Nine

They have met a few witches and druids from time to time, Stiles always figured there had to be a nice one somewhere. He had not plan to meet one while tied to a chair. Of course, he thought today he was going to study, but instead he got hit upside the head with a pot. Now, a deranged stalker had a gun to the poor witch’s head, also some kind of zapper bracelet, which crazy chick held the remote to. Hey, with the way his life was, he should have known it was at least a 50/50 shot it come to something like this. Green eyes gazed at his, he could see tears coming and there was sincerity behind her words, as they escaped her purple painted lips, “I’m so sorry.”

“Shut up,” Andrea screeched, as she pressed the gun down on her head, making the brunette lean closer to her brew. 

Andrea had been in his Psychology 101 class, ironic much. She was pretty, but she was no Lydia, her hair was more of an orange, than the lovely red blended blond, Lydia’s was. She was skinny with bright blue eyes, against pale skin. Stiles had been more than totally flattered when she started to flirt with him. He had gone to coffee with her a couple times, but it never felt right, after that conversation with Derek where he finally told him something about Laura, he juust had wanted to be available for the guy.  
So, he canceled the date and when he thought about rescheduling, he realized he rather joke with Derek. He came to the conclusion he just did not care that much about her. He just figured he was still hung up on Lydia, and was not ready to move, instead he decided to focus on his studies.

Apparently, though Andrea would not take no for answer. “Just finish the spell you little witch!

“I got to ask. How did you find a witch? That’s pretty smart.” Stiles hoped to buy some time to figure out something. It sucked how nobody knew where he was, not that it mattered, because he was several hours away. He was so transferring schools next semester, this was not working out at all.

“Oh thank you, darling,” She gushed, “You see, my family has a vested interest in the supernatural,” She waved a hand at Stiles, “Like you, and this is where I answer the question as to why I’m not surprised by your knowledge of a witch, keep stirring bitch,” She snarled at the woman.  
“Sorry,” She apologized again to Stiles, overly sweet. 

“My family wanted me to seduce you.” Stiles frowned, trying to figure out what her family’s interest was, she did not seem supernatural herself. “They wanted to know about what a true Alpha was. Don’t look so sad. At first, I was annoyed, you’re not my usual type, but there was just something about you. I really like you now, plus can’t stand the idea of being rejected.”

“Got that,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, my family is part of some organization that kept the supernatural secret, phato, fantasm,” The most disturbing part to Stiles was how conversational she was, while still holding a gun. 

“The phantasm,” the brunette replied, “You’re breaking a lot rules, aren’t you?”

“I don’t care, but I really want to blow a hole in your head, right now. This will kill, sweetie. No time for quick healing magic, and it’s got that special dust that interacts poorly with your magic.”

“Okay, fine, I’m almost done,” She held her hands up in the air, “Just waiting for the…,” There was a sizzle sound and a white light.

“Good, give it to him,” She waved over at Stiles, “I want him to love me, not obsessively. You know I don’t want a crazy boyfriend.” Stiles bit his lip to refrain from stating the obvious. 

“This is a true love spell. He will love truly and purely.” She poured it in a cup, “I apologize,” He closed his mouth and turned his head.

“Drink it, darling,” She stated sweetly, and with a sneer, “or I will blow her brains out.”

He sighed, then let her tilt his head gently and pour it down his throat. “I’m so sorry,” She stepped back. In a flash, she pushed the gun out of the way. It shot off. Andrea jumped back in reaction. Stiles kicked her with his leg. She fell to the ground, and the witch quickly work through the pain of casting a spell to put the woman to sleep.

“Why didn’t you do that before? Actually, how were you able to do that, you wearing some kind of magic inhibitors, aren’t you?”

“Well, I can still make potions as you could tell, if that were so I wouldn't have been able to touch basil. It was rather difficult to make two at once, without her noticing and saying the spell was painful is an understatement, but I managed. Though, that particular potion is usually kept on hand for emergencies, but like a dumbass I thought a day without magic might be nice.”

“No I get it,” She untied him. “I thought moving away from home would be great. 

Then he remember the potion again, he was confused why he still felt like himself, “How come I’m not whining over her, I assume you messed with it?”

“No,” She shook her head, “That’s why I’m sorry. You are going to become overwhelmed to do whatever you need to grab your true love’s attention.”

“Oh,” Stiles waved it off, as Lydia came to mind. He done dealt with that impossibility. “I been doing it for years.”

“Oh that’s good it won’t be too be bad. My name’s Lenora, by the way. It would be a lot worse, you know Doctor Who. ”

“Duh,” 

“It’s like that, the more you ignore it the closer to trouble you get. If you keep eyes on it, well you know.” 

“Okay, so don’t blink or something bad happens. Well, nice to meet you, I think. And no way, I dealt with my feelings like that.”

“I know the circumstances suck,” She finished untying him.

She grabbed the remote, “It can only be removed by a human.” He hesitated but removed the bracelet. Things, were always biting him in the ass. She then just waved the door open, “So you wanna steal her car?” She was gleeful about it.

“No, I brought my jeep, thought I was tutoring,” He sighed, he really needed to throw like a supernatural prevention kit in his car.

“Well, I’m gonna steal it. Here’s my number,” She pulled out a card, she seemed oddly eager about shoving it at him. 

“You save people don’t you?” Stiles noted, getting a sense she did this kind of work regularly. He could feel a connection developing. She gave him a grin, “It’s the business cards, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, Witch R. S., really?” 

“Well, it’s memorable,” She replied with an eye roll. Stiles was surprised how comfortable he felt around her, “Wicked Coming to the Rescue would be better.” 

“No,” She shook her head with a slight giggle. 

“Hey, I’m suffered trauma here, give me a break,” Stiles mocked scowled, channeling his inner Sourwolf. That guy was always in his brain, even if he did not like it.

“Whatever, anyway, it is important that you call me the moment you find yourself obsessing,” Stiles was about to speak up but she look so serious, “more than normal, over someone. If you are already an extremist the early signs should be quick to catch. Hopefully, if you already taken drastic measures, it won’t escalate. This spell works in a very specific way, which a lot of times does little harm, but every once in a while, well you know.”

“Ka-boom,” Stiles supplied.

“Yeah, something like that,” She nodded in agreement, “Maybe, I’ll see you again in less dire circumstances in the future.” She walked away with a wave.

“Maybe.” Pretty sure, though he was pretty sure he would never see her again.  
\---------------------DS-----------------------------------------------------  
When Stiles returned home, everything seemed normal. He had an urge to call Derek as soon as he got home. It was not uncommon for him to text him with random facts and questions, often about what they had common with non-werewolves.

Derek mostly sent one worded answers, expect when he insulted Stiles, those were usually multiple word. 

But then Stiles started to call him. It was weird. He felt all wrong if he missed a night of Derek’s voice, it was like a lingering feeling he just could not describe. He tried often to keep him on the phone until he became sleepy. The wolf, surprisingly did not appear to mind, answering yes and no, sometimes telling very short stories, revealing little bits of himself.

And when Christmas was nearing, he could not help it.

“So I was thinking,” He took a deep breathe, clinging to his phone and walking around the living, without paying attention. It was a miracle he only stumble over his feet occasionally. “Why don’t you have Christmas with us?” He tried to hold back his worry and excitement, “Well, invite everybody, Isaac, Jackson, oh god even Theo,” Even Derek heard the eye roll, “I’ll call to see if they will come. Yeah and Kira is back, she’s living in…” Noah paused DVR on his ballgame. “Son, you can’t invite everyone over here.”

“Why not?” Stiles looked confused. And Noah thought for a moment.

“Actually, I don’t know, besides you know how are you going to fed that many?”

“Stiles,” Derek growled.

“Oh yeah, so come over no worries, derbear,”

“Don’t call me that.” Stiles suddenly was quiet. There was something that ache, like disappointing Derek was like a metal pinwheel rolling down his throat.

“Ah, Yeah I won’t,” He rubbed his head nervously. Noah stared at him, slightly wide eyed, because it was strange. Stiles would usually take it as invitation to have made even more ridiculous names.

“Stiles?” Derek questioned his voice was softer, no doubt finding the quiet as unsettling as the sheriff did. 

“Yeah, so just think about it okay, I’ll work things out with my dad.”

“Stiles,”

“Yeah,”

“You need to hang up the phone to let me think.”

“Oh, Of course.” He didn’t want to, he wanted Derek to say something to assuage the trickle of anxiety, rising up in him, but he hung up anyway because it was what Derek wanted.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Despite, Stiles blowing everyone off to stay at home and do some research despite Scott’s puppy face, Lydia’s well worded threats, and Malia just short of dragging Stiles out, the party went well. Malia and Scott made out under the mistletoe, Kira had blushed when Liam kissed her on the cheek. Lydia played excellent hostess, Jackson only pissed Malia off a couple times, earning only a frown from Danny. Everyone had surrounded Corey, who had played Carols on the piano, Liam singing the loudest.

They settle down to watch Lydia’s favorite movie, “The Holiday,” follow by Rudolph movies. 

“Okay, am I the only one noticing, how obsessed Stiles is with his cousin,” Danny knew who Derek was, but they all still joked about Miguel.

“No,” Lydia agreed turning briefly away from Jack Black, “Everybody has noticed it.”

“Noticed what?” Scott brought his head to rest on the crook of Malia’s neck and held his arms tightly around her waist, while she sat in his lap.

“Except Scott,” Malia noted with a knowing smile. 

“Yes,” Lydia agreed.

“What?” Scott exclaimed.

Liam shook his head and smacked his Alpha’s shoulder, “Stiles is Derek crazy.”

“Is it really that weird?” Mason asked holding his boyfriend’s hand, sipping on the eggnog, already feeling a little tipsy, “Hasn’t he been trying to repress his feelings for years by obsessing over Lydia.”

“What!” Everyone but Lydia and Kira exclaimed. 

“Oh yeah, I noticed his obsession only seemed overly showy when Derek was around. And we tried dating, but it doesn’t work. He ended talking about what an ass Derek is, half the day.” Lydia noted as she recalled the memory. 

“Yeah, but it’s gotten worse. It’s not like Stiles to organize a Holiday and then gave up because one person doesn’t show up.” Kira noted. 

“No it’s not, that’s a little weird even considering he has a crush on Derek,” Lydia said thoughtful tapping a manicure nail against the glass table. “It’s almost if….”

“If what?” Jackson was now curious, even if the conversation was about Stilinski. 

“He’s under a love spell.” She concluded in somewhat disbelief.” 

“Those are real?” Liam asked. 

“No, he is not, we would know,” Scott said, they all looked at him lik, really? “You guys would, there’s not be anything too bad here. We would know.”

“The supernatural isn’t just here, Scott.” Lydia pointed out. “Maybe he ran into something or someone while in college.”

“How do we find out?” Scott inquired, his lip pouting a little bit. 

“How is it that we can’t have a Holiday party, without the supernatural?” Melissa observed after listen to the whole conversation play out while wrapped in Chris’ arms, standing against a wall from behind them. Melissa got tired of her 20 year old son, sounding like a little boy every time she and Chris went for more than a peck on the cheek. 

“Just the way it is,” Chris replied with a sigh, “I can go look what might need from the armory." ____________________________________________-  
The sheriff was worried. It was not the first time his kid was obsess and in love, but it did not mean he would not worry. Especially since, his son was old enough to be in love for real. And it was strange for him to completely blow off his friends after all the planning he did to get them here. Stiles even used some of his own money for groceries.  
t made a little more sense when Stiles was found moping in bed with a Shirt of Derek’s. The sheriff had known about Stiles’ crush, though the boy denied it up and down. He realized now that Stiles feelings were rather strong towards Derek. And now he supposed Stiles was coming to terms with his feelings. 

And now he was up in his room doing what was the male equivalent of moping. He knew it had everything to do with Derek deciding to spend his Holidays with Cora, his only family. He understood why Derek chose to do so, and didn’t fault him, but seeing his kid as he cracked the door, pulling off an internet binge, and scattering papers all around, knowing it had nothing to do with some supernatural event. It was heartbreaking. 

He asked if Stiles had wanted to go to the party, the boy gave a moping, “No,” and the sheriff took a deep breath before shutting the door all the way. 

Stiles had woken up after crying for hours. The pain inside of him just was like it was swollen whole and taking ever, stared at the computer screen. He had to come up with something for Derek. He began to search everything try to come up with the perfect gift. Since Derek had not want to be there for the party. He had to do something even more incredible.

He tried to think of the one thing Derek wanted more and then anything. His family, he researched resurrection spells, but nothing reasonable. He did not want to hurt Derek. He never found a way to bring his home back. Home. That was it. He suddenly was off in a frenzy. He knew it take magic users, lots of favors. Stiles started writing emails and letters, he was going have to pull every resource he knew if he was going to have it done before Derek came home.

And Derek would have a home to come to.  
\---------------------------------------DS-----------------------------------  
Derek had decided seeing Cora was what he wanted, he had seen her for a couple years now. Things, at Beacon Hills had settled enough for him to leave, so he take advantage. Family was important but there was no way he was going to try and have Christmas with his Uncle, even if Peter had settle into being a good father to Malia. They were not there yet, but Cora he was ready to see how she been and she was more than welcome for him to come over. Plus it was still hard to communicate, dealing with emergency situations were one thing, but actually trying to talk to the rest of the pack, even if he wanted to see the all, maybe he get back early, but to talk Stiles these days. 

God, he grew up, not by much but when he came home from college, he notice the toning of his body, especially his legs. There was the tone chest when Sitles had pulled up his shirt to wipe some sweat off. And Derek just notice things, they were always there, but it was like now that his mind knew he could look he just came more aware. How thin, wide, slightly plump, pink, and oh so delectable, his eyes almond in shape and color, and his hands, always moving, his entire body had always been like that. It used to annoy, but now all he could think was…

“Derek, god I smell you what the fuck are you thinking about?” Cora asked leaning against the wall, her nose upturned. 

“None, of your business,” He growled as he sat on the couch with arms crossed. It was wrapped in plastic to keep the scent to a minimum, but it did not really help much.  
“I could buy you a new one.” He noted with distaste as he wrinkled his nose. 

“Uh normally I say no, but please,” She flopped on the bed.

“I could give you some money to live off, you know mom and dad...they...”

“I know, but it doesn't feel right...and don’t think I don’t know that you were probably thinking of someone six foot tall, and always moving lips, actually always in motion.”

“What?” He blinked. 

“Stiles, Derek,” She raised a brow, and he tried to look as if it were not true, since could not flat-out lie. “Please, you actually look a bit human every time he calls, there is a tiny smile,” She pressed her fingers together to show how small. 

He sighed, “I am worry about him,”

“Oh?” She inquired tilt up her head, “Oh prime rib smells almost done.”

“He has,” Derek stood up to pull it out, “been calling me every day, he wanted me to go over there for Christmas, he was talking about inviting everyone over.” He stared at the wolf oven mitts. “Really?”

“They were free!” she shrugged as she got off the bed and pulled the plates and cups. She set the counter. No table, she was always on the move, looking for a new home, she was now in New York, hanging with some of the family’s old friends. She was not ready to join, yet. Derek thought if she was honest with herself, she was waiting for him to make a home. He did not know if he could either. Beacon hills was home and yet nobody really wanted to stay there. “Now,” She cut the meat with her claw.

“Did you at least wash that?”

“Naw, I’m good,”

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes, and repeated the same thing. 

“So let me get this straight, Stiles is basically doing everything that a guy with a crush would do and you’re freaking out because…?”

“Is he?” Derek thought for a second, thinking back on the texting that turned into phone calls that last for a couple hours sometimes. The whole thing about Christmas, Stiles wanted everybody there, he almost seemed desperate for Derek come, though Stiles had always been good at trying to get everyone together, that was nothing strange. There was how Stiles got silent when Derek asked him not call him by his old nickname. That was odd and new, usually Stiles would have made a more absurd name. 

“He calls you every day, no matter what, stays on the phone for hours. Now he wants you to come to his family for Christmas.” Cora just listened everything he was thinking about. 

“He was trying to get everyone there.”

“And yet I got text from Lydia this morning that he blew it off because you weren’t going.”

“He did?” He raised a brow that was weird, Stiles never blew off his friends like that, never. 

“Yep,” She shoved some meat down her throat. “Oh this is excellent,” The tender meat just breaking down into pure taste in her mouth. “Anyway, you really know him, yet you’re missing the forest for the trees. Derek, you deserve love, you know. I know I never told you…” She looked sincerely at him finally putting her fork down. 

“Don’t….” His voice was a barricade but Cora just rolled right over it.

“You can’t tell me what to do, nobody has.” She gave him the famous Hale no nonsense glare, that had been perfected by his mother. It brought a bittersweet feeling to see she had their mother’s eyes, “It’s not your fault, she’s a bitch, she’s dead now, so move on, and get you some of that ass. It’s kind of cute.”

“Cora.” The tips of his ears felt a little warm at the horrifying state of almost face. There was no kind of about Stiles’ ass. 

“Don’t worry, he is also so annoying, he would probably drive me to kill him.” She waved him off and went right back for the meat. 

“Cora,” He said with eyebrows saying 'Really Cora, really.'

“Derek let yourself fall in love okay, tell him how you feel. That’s my Christmas gift, got it.” She finished chewing down her prime rib. Then went for the potatoes. 

“I much rather you accept the couch.”

“Oh I’m taking that, that’s my housewarming gift.”

“You should do more than warm this place up,” Derek looked around taking in the room once more as he finished his peas. “It just needs to be completely obliterated and done all over.”

“It’s not that bad, chill.”

“So I got you something for Christmas.” She suddenly remembered and stuff so potatoes in mouth as she made her way across to a tiny closet that had a brow, and mop. She handed him the most sloppily wrapped paper package. He opened up with a raise brow, sure a snake or something was going to jump out. Instead, it was something very precious. 

“Where did you find this?” He stared at it in complete disbelief. 

“Mom’s got some old friends here.”

He caressed the picture of his mom holding him in stupid little red velvet costume with a Santa hat. He had hated the picture for years, but now, “Please, don’t show Stiles this.”

“Oh he’ll see it when you two are humping in your apartment or whatever.”

“We are not, never mind,” He caressed the picture. 

“Yours to keep,”

“Thank you,” his voice cracked. 

“Don’t cry, because I don’t know what that will do to my already crappy floor.”

He chuckled a bit.  
\-----------------DS----------------------------------------------------------------  
It had all to come together, Stiles did not know how, but with all of his of favors, he managed to get together, plus nobody went to the preserve anymore, except to run. It taken some powerful nymphs to build the structure of the walls with magic to save time, but they were able to get all done within a month. An early Valentine’s day gift and belated Christmas. Stiles had come out here everyday to supervise as he was no help with nails and hammers, he tried, ended up nailing himself three times, before someone confiscated the nail gun and told him he could supervisor code for please stay out of our way. Stiles stared at his handy work as the last of the werewolf construction workers began to leave.  
Derek had only been back in town for a few days. Stiles was able to buy some time, he was able to use a little stuff he learned, to manipulate the wolves senses enough so they would not want to go in the area.

“Hope he likes it kid,” he was the leader of the Carlson pack that Stiles had once help do some research for online about pixies. “Did you bring some of your clothes?”

“Yeah, I'll throw it everywhere, and try to rub his scent in, plus I got some herbs that will dull the others scents.”

“Good kid,” He patted Stiles on the back and left.  
\------------------------------ds----------------------------------------------  
The Sheriff had caught them going through his stuff in his room. “Is there was why you going through my son’s things?” 

“I used to break in all the time,” Malia shrugged. 

“When you were dating.” Scott noted, he felt a little ruffled at having to remember his future fiancé was once, his best friend’s girlfriend. It was weird. 

“And you still have about as much as tact,” Lydia noted. 

The sheriff shook his head in amusement, “You know I been a pretty decent investigator in my time. 

“So this says witch R US on it.” Malia pointed out pulling out a business card, from the desk drawer. A silver line swirled around the card. 

“Yes, professional witch, not sullen, there’s even magic on the card.” Lydia noted moving line on the card. 

“You mean to tell me my son still got mixed up in magic first thing as soon as he gets home.” 

“NO,” Lydia answered. “I believe he got into while away in school.” 

“He has been strange since he got here the sheriff nodded. 

“Let’s see what her business is with Stiles, shall we,” Manicure nails swept across the numbers. “Lenora,” 

“Yes,” she replied, “What may I assist you with?” 

“How do you know Stiles?”

“How do you?" She replied her voice less friendly. Lydia heard the squeaky of the chair. 

“Wait Lenora?” The sheriff grabbed the card and stared in shock, at the last name. He knew that name. She looked over at the elder Stiliniski and mouthed, “What’s wrong.” 

“Nothing,” He replied with a smile, “I’ve got a phone call to make.” He walked back down stairs. 

“Hello,” 

“If you hurt him, I'll rip your hair out strand by...,”Malia interrupted, trying to yell over the phone. Lydia pulled the phone out her reach. 

"Whoa, hold on what kind of..." her voice sounded panicked, slightly. Lydia flung her hair, “I was trying to evaluate the enemy.” 

“You were taking too long.” Malia pointed out. 

"Anyway, let’s get straight to the point, what spell did you use?” 

“That idoit!” The strawberry hair woman pulled her phone away at the sound of the screech. “I told him to call me when it got worse, damn it! ...how bad?"  
Eyes blinked at the sound of the sincere concern, but Lydia quickly shook that off, “So you know what this is then?” 

“Yes, we were kidnapped, I didn’t have a choice but to use a potion on him.” 

“Kidnapped?” Lydia exclaimed. 

“Yes, he didn’t tell you guys?” 

“No, but that’s not important what are we dealing with here?” 

She broke down how the spell worked, step by step, and then Lydia explain all the changes that have been going on. 

“Fuck, sounds like it escalating, good thing I’m already here.” 

“HERE?” 

“Yes in Beacon Hills,” She replied.  
\---------------------------------------DS-----------------------------------  
Stiles had called Derek to come to persevere. He was thrumming with excitement. This should be enough, he looked over at his work. And then he saw him, broad shoulders, dark hair, permit brooding expression. The man he loved was coming this way, but he frowned when he saw two other vehicles, Scott on his bike with Malia wrapped around him. 

Lydia rode in with Lenora, in a car that always turned everybody’s head. A very expensive white mustang, the car that Lenora had stolen from their kidnapper. 

Lydia stepped out usual confident manner, followed by Lenora who stood in front of the group that lingered by hide Derek taking in the situation. 

They all stood shock looking at the moderately large modern house in front of them, with solar panels and a screened in porch, made entirely gray scale brick, and could not go unnoticed all the sprinkles lined around the house. Not mention, the various no doubt there was probably some inside, as well. There was a gorgeous black pebble rocks leading a pathway to the entrance.

Stiles was confused for all a brief moment but took in Derek, his mind did not register the angry just yet, not willing to acknowledge the man he loved was unhappy, if he did, well…

They all glanced over at Derek, who was clenching his jaw, “Oh,” Stiles had a big grin, “I thought you would be by yourself, but guys look at all of this. Isn’t it awesome, it took me lots, and lots of favors, and just a sprinkle of magic,” he shook tips of his fingers. 

Derek took in the sight of the house it was gorgeous, even if it was nothing like before. It probably had about ten bedrooms in it. The outside was huge with a fenced yard.

He followed his line of sight, “I didn’t know about the fence, but I thought hey we could have a dog, dogs are nice, and I can show the inside its all bare, I figure you want to decorate yourself, or well maybe you’ll have us all help, but I thought you need your own personal touch. And we can all visit here, but the top floors are sound proof. "And there is a sprinkle...”

Everyone watched, and Lenora was already approaching, a small orange pouch by her side. She was hoping to make Stiles fall asleep, before the situation escalated. 

Derek had clenched his fist, he finally managed to gather some sound in his lips, dragging out the words through his wolf growl “What did you do?” Derek was passed but more so devastated because Stiles had cover up the land where his family ashes laid with a picture perfect house, “And why?”  
And she knew it was too late, by the sound of Stiles voice, if she put him to sleep in this state, he could end up in a coma. 

“I had the house rebuilt I thought you would like it,” Stiles moved in closer reaching out, desperate for a touch, and his voice was on the verge of begging, “You do like it?"

“Don’t touch me, you redid my home without consulting me.” Derek took a step back, as he slap Stiles hand out of the way. He could hear it pounding in his ears.  
Stiles’ heart. 

“I got pieces of your old house, I even found a tree where you mom carved your dad and her initials, I have that hanging in the living room. You could put it where you want though.”

“This was not for you to decide Stiles, how could you?” His voice was cracking through the angry. “This was my land!” He clenched his fist. He could smell something strong and stomach turning, but the disappoint he felt was overriding it. 

“I didn’t mean any harm Derek, I just wanted.” The pace of his heart increased, he could feel that the ability to breath was becoming difficult.  
The whole time, several members of the pack had tried to break Derek out of his angry stance, nothing would waver him. He could see then and Stiles was just seeing Derek.

"Derek," Lydia tried reaching out for him, a calm voice that was a little out of character, "he can't help it." 

“Derek, listen,” Lenora practically begged. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you are,” Derek sharply turned on her, finally someone getting through. He was startled slightly by the bright orange lipstick and green highlighted black hair, but not enough, “but keep out of it.”

"Scott, you should try you're the alpha" Lydia suggested. 

Scott had been holding Malia back the whole time, “You need to calm down, so I can help.” 

She relaxed and crossed arms in a huff as the true Alpha stepped forward. “Hey man, why don’t we…” He tried to put his hand on former Alpha’s shoulder, but he just jerked away. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Derek growled, “I’m leaving and I’m not sure when I want to see you again, if ever.” He looked right at the amber eyed boy, the one who had some much history with, the one he was falling for, and the one who now betrayed him. 

“Don’t be an asshole,” Malia yelled, “He was trying to do something for you asshole. 

“You wouldn’t understand…you didn’t.” He tried as he began to turn his body, Lenora was already dodging past him knowing what was about to occur. Stiles felt like the moment when you hold tight to a branch hanging off the cliff, as it started to crack. If he could hold on for a little longer. 

“You mean I’m not really a Hale!” She shouted. 

“Malia, we are here for Stiles.” Lydia stated firmly and they both turned to him. Malia heard it too.

The sound of a heart breaking. 

“Derek don’t’ go, please I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” The sound was like a gun shot in Derek’s ear, the pounding, and smell of desperation like a dead animal assaulting his noise, but it did stop him from moving. 

“I can’t look at you,”

“But I love you.” He blurted out and Derek just kept going, and he begged, “Derek please,” Something was starting to hurt bad, tearing at him. It felt like it ripped huge chunks of himself apart, as though pieces were removed his view got narrower until it was black. He fallen on the ground with light thump as everyone came to his aid. 

The angry was gone with the sound of the person who he loved more than anyone hits the ground. 

It hits harder than a 2500 watts of electricity. 

He turned around and dropped right next to Stiles. “What just happened to him? Stiles.” His voice cracked as he went to reach for him, a delicate but firm hand smacked his hand out of the way. 

“Stay away,” Lenora commanded. “You only make it worse. Let’s get him inside.”

They set him on the floor. Derek went and grabbed a blanket out of his Camaro. Scott and Malia laid him on the blanket, “Okay so what can you do? I assume he is too far gone for the original plan?” Lydia asked as she sat down. 

“Yes, it’s pretty bad, the spell I put on him…”  
“You did this,” Derek began to growled and grabbed her by the wrist. 

“Well with psycho having gun to my head yes. I had hoped it wouldn’t get this bad but apparently Stiles had been so used to ignoring his feelings for you, he had not even realized himself.” Her words were like a slap to him.  
“He thought I was his true love,” Lydia noted with a nod.  
“I don’t know, but for the spell to this much damage, meant he had put a lot of heart out there, and the door just slammed shut.”  
“I didn’t,” Derek fell to his knees, “I didn’t know he was under spell.”

“Not any spell, a true love spell. The spell forces you to put yourself on the line for the person you love the most. It has a lot of dangerous factors in it. Depending on the relationship with that person, and how used to you are putting your heart on the line for that person also effects how much it pushes you, if you are used to it, then it just kind of pushes you out a little more, if not it can seem like a whole personality change and the rejection can kill some.”

“I do return his feelings.” Derek said firmly. 

“You do, then what were so pissed off about?” She snapped back. 

“IT was my home, I wanted to rebuild it, I was hoping…”

“It would help heal, but where you ever going to really rebuild?” Amber eyes looked at him with understanding but she made him face the reality of the weight of that question.

“That doesn’t matter, what can I do now?” He shook his head. 

“Since you love him. The solution is stupidly easy.” Derek raised a brow, “Confess your feelings and cement the bond.”

“How?”  
“Yeah, well you’re what forty I shouldn’t have to give a number by number presentation for you.” She waved him off, as he growled. 

“I’m 28,”

“Oh okay,” She rolled her eyes. 

“Stiles,” Nobody had noticed his father until he had yelled. “Lenora?" He never seen her in person before but the pictures he gotten through his emails, which thank god he finally caught Danny was able to convince to do some free security upgrades. He never figured out how to tell Stiles and truth was he afraid his son would have found a way to fly to where she was at, and well he lost custody a long time ago, and it was complicated. 

“Hey dad,” She waved. 

“Dad,” the others exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah" he admitted with a rub of his head. "Does Stiles know?" Lydia inquired. "No" Lenora and the sheriff exclaimed.  
"If he..." Lydia began, then shook her head to look down at unconscious young man, “We have some more important things to do.”  
“What do I do?” Derek asked.  
“You got to kiss him,” Derek leaned in. She threw herself over Stiles. “Not here, the rejection and sudden joy, clothes are going to come flying and I want to be , view.”  
“Oh he'll," Derek realized with a shock.  
“Jump you like a bunny,” She replied.  
“Okay I’m out,” Scott said, dragging Malia who whined about wanting to watch.  
Lydia stood there, Derek glared her.  
“Fine,” She sighed.  
The sheriff then looked at his daughter and said, “we need to talk I got to explain this to Stiles, somehow and I'm sure you have questions of your own.”  
“Not the ones you think. I think we both know the reason mom couldn’t let you in my life. A witch’s life is complex, but I'm craving some raspberry chocolate coffee.” She smiled a bit.  
“Alright, it’s on me.” The sheriff escorted Lenora out, and Derek heard something about a stolen car before everyone was out of hearing distance.  
He turned to Stiles, who was still passed out he gave sleeping sexy kisses on long thin lips, and whispered in her ears, “I love you." Then he felt a tongue trying to part his lips, long lanky arms came out at him coiling like a snake, grabbing his shirt desperately. Derek could smell an array of emotions, lust, desperation, joy, and guilt.  
"Hey baby, I can smell your guilt, what’s wrong?" Stiles fingers clawed deeper, his head buried against Derek's chest.  
"The house, I thought you would see how much I love you. When you saw the house...I didn't think...I."  
Derek could smell the pain beginning to start. "I'm sorry, I do, and it’s beautiful."  
“No, it wasn't you hated!” Stiles tried to push Derek away but there wasn't much room for that since he was underneath him.  
“It was so amazing looking I was mad because I knew I would never be able to bring my home back to life in the way you did." Derek spoke gently right into his ear and then Stiles pulled away and looked up at him.  
“Only you can Derek."  
“I know, that's why you didn't decorate the inside?”  
“Yes, is everything's okay now?” The lust within Stiles was overriding the guilt. It was like once he knew that Derek had accepted his gift he was able to let go of the grief and cling to the desire for Derek.  
His wolf within pushed him forward to devour those lips. The neediness overwhelmed them and the lithe man began to pull desperately at his lover's shirt. His long legs wrapped around him, Stiles pushed his hips forward. The wolf then began to return the favor, sharp claws ripped Stiles' shirt off. He then let himself explore the trail downward to just above the younger man’s waistband, a stream of hair guiding his way. Stiles squirmed in delight his legs tightening around as he arched his back in pleasure. Derek ripped off the button to free the young man’s long slender, already semi-hard member cock, he took it in his mouth, barely even touching with his lips when he let out the most melodious moan. Then he has the whole of him inside his mouth. He sucked back up then lick his thighs, and around his sack, further diving into the lustful now overcoming Stiles’ who tried to return the favor of his shirt by desperately pulling at the wolf's jeans.  
"Derek, oh God, please."  
"Patience little one," he grabbed his wrist, and then went to work with his mouth long strokes around the base, then sucking on the tip from time to time. Stiles squirmed and moaned half out his mind much to Derek's gratification. He picked up the pace until Stiles exploded.  
"Derek..." Stiles whined, "You asshole your still dressed!" The wolf smirked and then yanked Stiles jeans off in reply. The lithe boy shot up and pulled at Derek's shirt to get off and reveal his chest, and all its glorious curves that formed the very firm abs. He just stood there with a smirk and let him. Stiles dove for his jeans and Derek grabbed both his wrist and then dove in for a kiss and proceeded to pull off Stiles’ shirt, only letting go to finish the job. Then he pinned him back down with his wrist above the younger man's head. A body of desperate desire quivered beneath him.  
"Beautiful, I love you."  
Stiles wrestled against his wrist, "Please, please, oh God please."  
"What do you want, darling?"  
“You!"  
"How?" Derek let one hand go and left gentle, deliberate teasing touches down his .chest and his thighs, rounding his hand around Stiles' cheeks, and squeezing them, causing him to thrust his body upward. "One second darling." He got up to grab some lube, out of the bathroom down the hall. Stiles was impatient, and physically launched himself at Derek, "Don't leave me," legs were wrapped around his waist. He supported him with one arm searching for the lube, being a werewolf had its advantage and disadvantages, as his nose was assaulted with the overwhelming sadness and fear, and the whimpering was like a drum in his ear, normally he would tuned it out, instead he kissed Stiles. He felt the turning of  
"Alright," he carried him back to the bedroom. Stiles clung tightly and rubbed himself against Derek's chest. "Please, can't, inside...nnngh, need you" He moaned. The older man kept his calm.  
"Relax, my pretty boy," He managed to lay him back on the floor, then he bucked himself. Stiles’ body moved in a desperate attempt to speed the remove the offending garments from his desire. Derek stepped away to put lube his hands, and then came to caress the sharpen face and grinned. "Have at it," Stiles ripped the button off the black jeans without hesitation he pulled his pants off. Stiles turned around and rubbed his ass against the thicken member. "It's okay, pretty boy," he squirted some lube in his hand, he then grabbed the hip that been grinding against him. The man quivered under his touch. Derek could smell intense arousal mixed with desperation, and he loved that had the power to sooth as well as appease it. He place one finger, pushing into the inside of Stiles' hole. He inserted another finger. Stiles and beg, "Fuck me, please," he let out a series of needy moans, his arm supporting his lithe body  
"I sorry it won't be comfortable, but I need you to kneel on the blanket." He guided him downward, ads in the air. He pushed the tip of him inside.  
"Yes, yes," Stiles yelled. Derek push all the way in, hips moved against his, he gripped tightly as Stiles fucked himself on Derek's cock. He began to thrust to keep with his pace, until he exploded inside his lover's hole, Stiles came with a loud lustful cry shortly after. Derek slumped on top of Stiles, a sweaty, dirty mess, meshed into each other, satisfied beyond anything he could think to compare it to. It was just a few moments of afterglow bliss until Stiles began to try to crawl from beneath him.  
“Hey, hey” Derek pulled him back into him. “I love you.”  
“But I…forced you into this because I was…” Derek silenced him with a kiss and burying into him.  
“I love you. You are my mate.”  
Stiles finally understood and grinned as he said, “I know.”  
==================================  
The next day prove to be a pretty good day, even with the shovel talks for both sides, and Stiles getting the revelation of having a sister.  
“So when were you going to tell me?” Stiles held Derek’s hand at the table while looking at his Dad and his half-sister.  
“It’s complicated, I’m witch, and not from just any family, the VanCarnes.”  
“I heard of that family.” Derek noted, “They are like what the Hales once was.” His voice cracked but not like he used to, more like bittersweet.  
“Anyway, back then I didn’t believe in the supernatural,”  
“But mother was, and she didn’t know what would result, so to protect me.”  
“She cut dad out, I get it.” He nodded in understanding.  
“She sent me pictures, but I didn’t know how to tell you, plus it was painful.” His father admitted.  
“So okay, I got a new mate and sister, yay me and all it took was a complete pysco to bring us all together. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, the day end in Y after all.”  
The End.


End file.
